1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to measuring systems, and more particularly, to a system for measuring distance of an object relative to the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a known law of physics that an intensity of light received from a light source is inversely proportional to a distance from the light source. Accordingly, it theoretically follows that distance of an object may be measured by reflecting a light beam from the light source with a predetermined intensity and detecting the intensity of the reflected light beam.
One problem of measuring the distance is that the light reflectance of a measurement object may vary with the changing of its shape. Because of these unknown variations, accurate measurements of the distance are difficult to achieve.
Therefore, what is needed, is a distance measuring system that can overcome the described limitations